


Heaven

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Steve Harrington, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Something short about a very horny, omega Steve basically.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me more omega!Steve prompts. This was my first A/B/O fic period, and i love it so much?? Anyway, put it in my askbox on Tumblr!!: @FemmeSteve

The new kid smelled like heaven. Steve couldn’t get enough of Billy’s scent. It lingered in the hallways when he passed, and was strongest in the locker room after they played and were all sweaty. He hated that he was attracted to such a giant prick. However, every playful shove and jab went straight to his cock.

Steve would think about Billy alone in his room at night, trying his best to recall his musky scent to his mind. He had come so close to stealing Billy’s sweaty shirt from the locker room on multiple occasions. He just wanted to sniff.

He’d finger his wet hole and imagine that Billy was on top of him, holding him down like the alpha he was and panting as he took Steve. He’d writhe on his fingers and dream about that ever-smirking mouth on his own, devouring him because he was Billy’s to take.

“All yours,” Steve would whisper to the air, voice breathy as he rode his fingers and pumped on his leaking dick.

”All fucking mine, Harrington,” The Billy in his head would say, tongue between his teeth as he grinned.

Steve would cry out weakly as he came, squeezing around his fingers. He’d be all sweaty and spent and of course, alone. With Billy fucking Hargrove on his mind.


End file.
